


My Silver Lining

by CherryWaves



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryWaves/pseuds/CherryWaves
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	My Silver Lining




End file.
